Share Your Blessing, or Else Your Bag Will Reek of Pizza
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Kagura does not plan on living the rest of her life consuming Chinese take-outs and fast food. So she takes a step and tries to learn how to cook. But of course, it should be secret from the sadist.


**'heRsheys says: **I need the plot bunnies to come to me so I can make more OkiKagu. Oh glob...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gintama, it would've been full of my OTP fluff. No own.

* * *

Share Your Blessing, or Else Your Bag Will Reek of Pizza

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

"Here."

Kagura turned her gaze from the cup in front of her to the box laid on the table. It was labeled Pizza Hot.

"Eh? What's this?"

"Breakfast. I ordered it a while ago."

She opened the lid and found it was a Solo Hawaiian Classic. "What the hell?! Pizza for breakfast?!"

"That's what happens when neither of us can actually cook a decent meal," Sougo answered, annoyed, before he stood and picked up his sword.

Kagura also stood up and demanded, "Where are you going?"

"Unlike somebody here, I've got work to do," the flaxen-haired boy said as he crossed to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

With a blush on her cheek, she retorted, "Hey! I have a job!"

"What you have is charity work; you don't get any in return." Sougo stuck his tongue out at her and turned to leave. "See ya later." A kick on the butt that made him stumble out of the dining room was her response.

Okita Kagura flopped down on the chair and stared at the still steaming pizza. She thought about the two of them being married for months, three to be exact, and how they never had a single decent meal. Who the hell eats cereal for dinner?! Unless one of them actually learns how to cook, they were going to live their life with chinese take-outs and ready-to-cook-but-definitely-not-good food.

If she thought about it, the Sadist was too busy with tax-robbing. He will never have the time to learn how to cook; unlike, she hated to admit it, her. Then there's no other way, she mused as she grabbed hold of her umbrella and unconciously picking up the pizza box. She was their only hope!

The door slammed open with a bang. Shinpachi and Gintoki already knew who it was.

"Ohayo!" Kagura greeted as she stepped inside. The sight of the perm-head on the couch with the weekly JUMP on his hands was not surprising. "Hey, Gin-chan." She laid the pizza box on the table. "A gift from," she paused and thought about taking the credit this time. "Me."

She watched as Gin took the pizza box, tucking it in a bag while muttering, 'All mine. All mine.'

"Why are you stuffing that in some random bag?! Share!" When the perm-head simply ignored her, she humphed and turned to find Shinpachi instead.

"Megane! Teach me how to cook!"

Shinpachi turned his head towards her direction, his hands pausing from peeling a potato. "Why d'you suddenly want to learn? And don't call me Megane!"

"Stop asking and start teaching!" Kagura exclaimed as she positioned herself beside the young man.

"Ugh..." Defeated, Shinpachi decided he had no other choice. "I guess we should start with the basics." He laid a cutting board and, hesitantly, a knife before her. "Try cutting this tomato into smaller pieces."

She nodded enthusiastically. With her first move, she had cut her finger.

"What the hell?! How cliche'd can you get?!"

"ITAII! Megane, it hurts!" she whined as she lifted her bleeding index finger.

Shinpachi sighed. It was going to be a long day.

As hues of red and orange dominated the skies, Kagura concluded it was time to go back home. She hurried her pace. Apparently, she had settled with the idea of keeping these lessons of hers a secret from her husband. She had grinned evilly when she tried to imagine the shock and awe on her husband's face when he would taste her best-cooked dish yet.

As soon as she entered the house, she immediately went to the kitchen and took out a cutting board and a knife, along with some onions. She was actually surprised to find some in the fridge. Kagura had not yet tried cutting some onions and she remembered Gin-chan warning her about how onions are too lovable that it make you cry when slice them. Still she tried.

And had sliced her finger first instead of the vegetable.

Thinking that it might take a while for the cut to heal, Kagura covered it with a Band-Aid. She then started to slice the onion. Not a minute later, Kagura felt her eyes sting and couldn't help the tears that started to form. She was so sensitive that her tears were seriously flowing like river down her cheeks.

Just then, the ever familiar monotonous voice of her husband came.

"I'm home."

With panicking hands, Kagura hid the tools and unceremoniously dumped the sliced onions in the trash bin. She hurriedly went out of the kitchen to greet him.

As soon as Sougo saw her come out of the kitchen, he noticed the drying tears on her face. "China?" In an instant, he was in front of her, cupping her face gently with his hands. "What happened? Hijibaka did this, didn't he?"

Kagura immidiately wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It's nothing - " Her words were cut off when Sougo abruptly grabbed her wrist.

"And what happened to this?" He asked as he examined her Band-Aid-covered index. "Hijibaka did this, too, didn't he? That bastard."

The Yato quickly withdrew her hand, "Why do you keep blaming Mayora?! Don't use me as an excuse to kill him, you dumb sadist!"

Sougo responded with a shrug. He surprised the lass before him when he slipped an arm around her waist and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "But seriously, China, why were you crying?"

Face aflame, Kagura looked away and tried to lightly push the young man away from her. Even though they have been together for a long time, she still tend to get uneasy whenever Sougo gets overly affectionate with her. Not that she's complaining.

Sougo leaned closer, his hand slowly going down her neck as he kissed her cheek. "If it's about the pizza this morning..." he trailed off as his lips moved to kiss her other cheek. "I'll be sure to order Pepperoni this time."

Kagura didn't respond. To be honest, she couldn't think straight with his lips roaming around her face like that. She responded when his mouth found hers and let out a shuddered breath when he nibbled on her lower lip.

They were both panting when Sougo finally leaned away. He smirked at the heavily flushed face of his wife.

"What was that all of a sudden?" Kagura demanded. She yelped when Sougo suddenly lifted her in his arms and started walking towards their...bedroom?! She whimpered when he started peppering her neck with kisses.

"I just missed you is all."

If it was even possible, her blush deepened. She tried to struggle from his grip but ended up on being thrown onto the bed.

Sougo hovered above Kagura with a certain glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't keep secrets from me, Kagura." He trailed his fingers lightly on her thigh and watched as her eyes glaze over then heatedly glare at him. He chuckled before continuing, "Makes me want to do things to you as a form of punishment."

"You sadist," Kagura hissed.

The next following scenes are Rated SPG.

* * *

I feel like I got out of plot at the last part. It's definitely boarding on M! I... I couldn't help it!


End file.
